


I Haven't Felt This Good In A While

by Lollilox



Series: Your Heart Only Beats For Me [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: At least where everyone knows the location of Rika's apartment, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jumin gives 0 fucks, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, and, and a Zen cameo for the lulz, jumin is mc's boss, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollilox/pseuds/Lollilox
Summary: After some fooling around on the phone, a conversation with MC tempts Jumin into going against his principles, and going to her apartment to make his mark on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lost steam near the end, sorry @__@ If anyone has kink suggestions for more/if you'd like to see Zen or other characters involved, let me know ^^

It's been two days since you left work with a soaked pair of panties and a blush on your face - both courtesy of Jumin.  
You're not even sure how you managed to get through the rest of the day of work after having been forced to orgasm in front of Jaehee. You don't think she suspected anything, but you can't be sure of anything, except that Jumin wanted to test your ability to restrain yourself.  
You barely managed to keep your moans to yourself, and all you can remember is that Jumin looked pleased with what he saw from you.

Since then, you haven't heard a peep from him. He hasn't made an appearance on the messenger, nor have any texts, calls, or packages been delivered to you.  
You almost considered trying to tempt Jumin to call you by masturbating in Rika's apartment, hoping that by some miracle, he'd be watching you via the CCTV that launched all of this obsession into motion. Now, you feel lonely without his eyes on you, and your cheeks feel like they might never feel hot under his influence again. Your body longs for his command, and two long days without seeing or hearing from Jumin has you on edge.  
It seems difficult to believe how much you want to hear his deep voice, husky with desire, and how being devoid of his presence makes you feel empty. All of these feelings after just four days has you feeling shameful of your dependency on Jumin for sexual gratification, almost to the point where you can't remember what you did to give yourself pleasure before his arrival in your life.  
You've only cum for him twice, but it was so good that everything else seems to pale in comparison. His voice in your ear, telling you how sexy you looked when you blushed, telling you what to do as if he were doing it to you himself... you don't know how anything else could ever make you feel as good.

Noon rolls around lazily as you while away the hours by attempting to distract yourself with menial tasks. You finish your laundry and cleaning, and pop in to the messenger every hour or so to discretely look for Jumin. No dice, except for Zen's selfie distribution and abundance. He's bragging about a new role, and seems less than pleased to see that you aren't as interested in it as you should be.  
You make yourself comfortable at the computer to peruse the Internet to fill the gap in time between now and dinner - something that should have held your attention - only to find yourself bored before you can even manage to navigate past the homepage of your browser.  
Once again, your body is demanding attention, lusting after the well dressed businessman that makes your pussy throb with pleasure.

You find yourself thinking of daring your fingers to travel past your navel and up and under your dress. You think about pulling up the carefully preserved photo of Jumin's cock and allowing your imagination to wander. You think about using Jumin's gift to you anywhere and everywhere in the apartment until Jumin finally calls you. You want him to want you so bad that he can't think of anything but you... like you think about him.

Your fingers inch toward the hem of your dress - the short thigh length seems like it's miles too long and cumbersome.  
A vibration rattles you out of your thoughts and you stall for a moment, trying to discern whether it's the panties you're wearing or not. The lacy white panties with the vibrator haven't left your possession since you left work with them, a slick mess between your thighs because of them and Jumin's influence.  
You've washed them, and made sure to clean them properly if only to hope to make them filthy again. So far, they haven't made a peep, and you're beginning to think that your weekend is going to be sadly uneventful.

Your phone clatters against the desk again, buzzing with a string of messages.  
Against your better judgment, you hope for Jumin's contact information to appear on the screen, and feel your anxious heart sink when you see it's Zen instead.

You unlock your phone all the same and skim your eyes over the message, putting aside your disappointment.

Hey, why are you so mopey lately? That jerk isn't treating you badly at work, is he?

You sigh softly and wish it were that simple as another message trills through your phone.

You didn't talk much on the messenger. Are you okay?

You're not sure if you want to reply or not. Zen is well natured but you don't want to hear him call himself beautiful while you've got Jumin on your mind.

Another message arrives, and you sigh with exasperation as you read it.

I'm coming over.

There's no stopping Zen with an idea like that in his head. Even if you were to reply now, he'd still show up uninvited and call it a rescue from Jumin's antics.

Instead of answering, you ignore the messages and push your phone away from you, across the desk and allow your mind to wander instead.  
It's no surprise that your immediate thought drifts to Jumin, and that you fantasize about what wonders his brilliant tongue could show you with his head between your legs. You want to rake your fingers through his stylish hair and curl your fingers around the long locks at the roots to pull him closer and grind your pussy against his ravenous lips...

The phone vibrates again, loudly interrupting your nice thoughts with an unwelcome phone call.  
Your hand reaches for the phone, allowing the call to connect as you bring it to your ear.  
Exasperated, you speak abruptly without even saying hello first.  
"Zen, I'm fine, really-"  
Jumin's voice cuts you off with a dark chuckle. "Is that so?" He asks, his tone pitched with intrigue.

Immediately, you feel your heart trip over itself trying to go from calm to a panic all at once. "Jumin!" You exclaim, his call so far from expected that you have to wonder if you're dreaming or not.  
"I- I was expecting-"  
"Zen?"  
You bite your lip. "Yes."  
"Are you unhappy to hear my voice instead?" Jumin asks. You can imagine the look on his face. He doesn't sound pleased.  
"No!" You yelp, trying to recover from your colossal fuck up. "I was.. hoping.. you'd call..."  
Your cheeks are burning from the confession, but it seems to have placated Jumin. "What exactly were you hoping to hear?" His voice has taken on that sultry purr that sends tingles down your skin, and something inside you tells you that you've been conned into yet another confession. Jumin wants you to recite what's been going on in your dreams. Every filthy detail and obscene urge.  
He hasn't even made a demand yet, and you still feel compelled to tell him to make up for offending him by picking up the phone expecting to hear another man on the other end of the line.  
You feel like you're being scolded by your teacher, sentenced to write your innermost desires on the chalk board for him to read and judge, and your body has reacted in an unexpected way.  
A tingle of excitement starts in your belly as you attempt to gather your courage and sputter out what Jumin wants to hear. You can already feel your cunt start to tense against the bullet nestled against your clit, expecting it to start torturing you at any moment.  
"I.. want to..." Your voice is soft as you murmur the words, your cheeks as hot as the sun. "..."  
"To what?" Jumin demands. "Tell me what you want."  
His voice causes you to stall again, the dirtiest part of you enjoying his impatience and insistence very much.  
"I want to c..cum again..."  
Your cheeks flush again as your heart hammers in your chest. The words are foreign and strange on your tongue; you've never been this vulnerable... or this turned on.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." His tone seems smug and pleased, and you can almost hear his smirk growing on his features.  
He rewards you with a short burst of vibration from your panties, soliciting a sudden gasp from your lips. You clutch at the computer desk, rocking onto the bullet by pressing your hips forward, desperate to feel more of the sensation you've been denied all weekend.  
Just as soon as it arrived, the pleasure stops abruptly, and Jumin chuckles darkly as you're left lusting after what he's stolen from you.  
"You didn't think you'd get it that easy, did you?" His sly voice teases you.  
You shouldn't be feeling so lost and put out from being denied pleasure, and you try not to show it to Jumin as you attempt to formulate a reply.  
However, Jumin gets the first word as you struggle to come out of his con without losing dignity.  
"You haven't been good enough to be rewarded."

His statement leaves you reeling for a good few seconds.

"I'll be better," you promise, once you're able to find your voice past the frog in your throat. How does Jumin manage to keep such a hold on you? Just when you think you've figured him out, you find a new side to him, and they seem to get darker and darker the more you discover him.  
Not like you're complaining; your body craves his attention and diligently responds, even to his chiding. Especially to his chiding.  
Your mind conjures up an image of Jumin bending you over his knee to spank you, and you shiver with delight. If only you were able to see him outside work, maybe you could experience it. But that's a dream that's impossible, and as nice as it would be, Jumin's discipline is just as effective as if he were in the room with you.

"You're eager to please." Jumin comments, his tone almost impressed. "It's so fucking hot."  
You bite your lip to keep from getting too carried away by thinking about Jumin fucking you and calling you his slut while you obey his every command lovingly. "I am?" You echo, playing coy again as you put the brakes on your train of thought.  
"Tell me how much you want me."  
You squirm in your seat; there's already a large wet spot blooming underneath your pussy on the chair, and the idea of not only being faced with Jumin's cock, but having to tell him what you want to do to it is driving you mad with want for him.  
"I want you..." Your voice trails off softly as you attempt to steel yourself and calm the blush now erupting on your cheeks, forcing yourself to focus. You'd never figured yourself good at dirty talk, but you'd never had much of an opportunity to try it until now.  
"I want you so much that I'm going to think about you fucking me all day."  
A groan comes from the other end of the line. Jumin recovers with a short laugh, and a growl of impatient arousal. "Are you going to think of my cock while Zen is there?" His voice is sultry and it makes your stomach tingle with anticipation.  
Zen... you forgot all about him in your attempt to make up for mistaking Jumin with him. Thinking about Jumin fucking you while Zen is over, though... it seems like a thrill just like being forced to cum in front of Jaehee.  
"Yes," you reply, "especially when he's here."  
Jumin groans wantonly again. "You're making it hard for me to stay away from you."  
Your heart soars at the possibility of having tempted Jumin into a secret relationship with you, and you nearly trip over your tongue trying to get words out. "So don't," you breathe, "I want your hands on me."

A few moments of potent silence stretch between you, until Jumin finally speaks.  
"Don't move."

The air in your lungs escapes in a sharp exhale. You feel like you've just felt the Earth turn upside down and time stand still.  
You can hardly focus enough to summon your voice, and murmur a quiet promise of "I won't."  
Is this really happening? Is Jumin coming to see you? To kiss you? To touch you? To fuck you?

The line disconnects, leaving you sitting in your chair with your heart thrumming and your phone still pressed up against your ear.

You're not sure how much time passes before feeling comes back to your limbs, and you set your phone down on the desk, breathing shakily.  
Jumin is..

A knock sounds from the door, cutting off your thoughts before you can get carried away with dreams of what Jumin might do to you.

You're up from your chair before you can even register the sound in your conscious mind.  
Rushing toward the door, your cheeks flush, and you try in vain to tame your flyaway hairs stirred up by your desperate jaunt.  
Your palms run over your shoulders to your dress, smoothing the fabric down the curves of your body. You wish you'd thought to wear something nicer. Lingerie, maybe, if you had any. This is a momentous occasion, and one deserving of something more than a plain sundress. The best you can think to do to upgrade it is to pull one of the thin straps down off your shoulder, hoping that it looks like it slipped off by itself.  
Regardless of your clothing, you reach for the handle, putting on your best set of bedroom eyes as you turn it and pull, your lips already forming the first syllable of your lover's name. "Ju-"

Zen stands before you, leaning against the frame of the door, wearing an expression of confusion as his red eyes rake over you.  
Your voice cuts off with a squeak as you flounder, trying to recover. "Ju..st... uh..." Awkwardly, you try to make it seem like you weren't expecting Jumin. "Just.. because you know where I live doesn't mean you have to come over if I don't answer you right away on the messenger."

It takes him perhaps a second to drink you in, his porcelain cheeks rose tinted by the end of his long look, and it takes him a good deal of strength to look away from you, fixating on a point on the door frame. "MC, you can't be answering the door like that!" He scolds you, ignoring your makeshift (and admittedly pretty good) chiding, your shifted dress, your blush, and the previous look of arousal in your eyes, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans instead. "There's some real weirdos out there. Like that jerk, Jumin Han. He seems like he'd be the type to take advantage of a woman if she gave him a chance."  
Zen usually isn't very astute, but he seems to have really hit the nail on the head this time. You blanch, and nervously comb your fingers through your hair after slipping the strap of your dress back up onto your shoulder. "Zen, I'm a grownup," you purse your lips at him, knowing good and well that you enjoy Jumin taking advantage of you, "you don't have to babysit me."  
Zen pouts at you. "You seemed pretty sad the entire weekend. Can't I come over to cheer you up?"  
"I'm fine now." You reply, nervously looking around his body with a quick flick of your eyes. "And very busy. Can you come back another time?" Jumin could appear at any moment, and seeing Zen at your door probably wouldn't please him.  
For a moment, Zen seems to consider your request, relinquishing with a sigh of exhaustion and exasperation. "Fiiine. But - next weekend, we can hang out, right?"  
You nod emphatically and force a grin. "Sure."  
"All right. I'll go. See you later. Don't forget to eat dinner, even if you're busy."  
You nod again. "Okay, thanks. Bye."  
Zen turns, about to make his way to the elevator when it pings, and even before the heavy doors slide open, you can feel your stomach drop and your heart lurch into a blind panic.

Jumin stands there, his eyes glazing past Zen to hone in on you. His stare is intense as ever, burning as it latches on to your gaze. He doesn't even seem to waver as he strides down the hall toward you with purpose, shouldering past Zen to shove him out of the way of the door frame.  
Somewhere in the background, you can hear Zen swearing, but as soon as Jumin is within arm's reach of you, everything but him becomes a blur. You feel his arm snake down your back, his other hand going to your ass to run down your thigh, hitching it up against his as he lifts you, pressing your body into his.  
His neck cranes down to crush his lips against yours desperately, all fire, all passion, and heavy desire.  
He sucks the air out of your lungs in one fell swoop, intoxicating you and addicting you to the feeling. You can't imagine that it could get any better than this - it's so good it could be a dream. His lips are hot and damp and erotic, and you eagerly return his kiss, moaning into it as his tongue slips past your lips. Your arms hook around the back of his neck, your fingers winding through his hair to get as close to him as you can. Your body arches against his, and neither you or Jumin seem to care that Zen is still there.  
Easily, Jumin carries you past the threshold of your apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He deadbolts it with a deft finger on the lock, immediately replacing his hand on your ass once he's certain that Zen won't be intruding.  
You're not sure why Jumin isn't reprimanding you for Zen's presence, but you're not going to complain. Jumin's kisses are all you've imagined, and more. He dominates your mouth with his, hungrily kissing you with a vicious need to keep you connected to him.

He throws you down on the bed, growling animalistically as his dark, mysterious eyes take you in.  
Your hair is a halo about your head, spread in lovely little tendrils around your half-lidded eyes and feverish blush. Your lips are swollen and sticky from Jumin's kiss, parted to allow you to take shallow, rapid breaths. Your dress has slid up, nearly revealing your sexy panties, well on their way to soaking wet.  
"You're such a slut," Jumin tells you, sliding his hands up your thighs and under your dress, "I'm going to fuck you hard, so you forget about anyone but _me_."

His grasping fingers find purchase on the lace of your panties, tearing them down your legs rapidly before throwing them aside. His hands plunge back down under your dress, sliding it up and over your head to take it off, too, revealing your naked body to him.  
Your nipples stiffen into sweet peaks, your bare flesh such a stark contrast to Jumin's pressed suit, though his fingers are at his tie already. It slips off, followed by his blazer, though his shirt and pants stay on. You can see his erection pressing against his trousers, even as he drops to his knees to inspect your pussy.  
You fight a moan, knowing that Jumin is looking at your cunt, and can see and hear how wet you are. It's arousing, and makes you wish desperately for his touch.

A single, solitary finger of his runs over the length of your pussy, lightly brushing over everything from your clit to your asshole and back again a few times. Only a handful of touches in, and you're already squirming, biting your lip and clawing at the covers of your bed to try to inch closer to him in the hopes of his finger burying itself in your cunt.  
Jumin smirks, turning his hand upside down before relentlessly plunging two fingers in to you, a lubricious squelch sounding as the heel of his palm hits your slick clit. "Wet already," Jumin remarks, "and your pussy still wants more."  
You can't help the whimper of pleasure that is coaxed from your lips at the electric feeling of Jumin stimulating your most sensitive part. "M-More-" you beg, already driven to desperation. You want to cum for him. Because of him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Plea.. please!" You plead. "I w-want... want your cock!"  
Jumin smirks again, and takes his fingers out of you completely. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He stands up, shedding the rest of his clothing quickly. You can't help but watch as his boxers drop to the floor, and his cock springs free of its confines. All eight inches of his fully erect cock are bared to you, each vein marbling his skin like a masterpiece. Your pussy aches with need, and you sit up to get yourself closer to it. However, before you can grasp it in your hand, Jumin catches your wrist, and pulls you to your feet instead.  
He turns you to face the mirror mounted on the closet door on the left side of the bed, and sits down on the bed, pulling you into his lap.  
Your ass presses against his cock, inches away from your pussy, but you're too busy reveling in the feel of Jumin's bare skin against yours to be too disappointed. You can feel his breath on your neck and shoulders as he takes to marking his territory; angry red marks mar your skin already where Jumin's lips suck, kiss and nip at you, the hickeys turning into beautiful purple and red love bites as he focuses his attention on the crook of your neck. His hands explore your breasts with ferocious intent as he kneads them, rolling your nipples roughly between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers, making you moan and arch against him. You can see his hands on you in the mirror, and your cheeks burn for it. You feel like Jumin knows this, and it's only proven when his hands delve down again.

His forearms slide under your thighs, selfish hands cupping the underside of your knees as he spreads them apart.  
Your gaze drifts to the view in the mirror, and your face is overcome with a burning blush as you see Jumin's face over your shoulder and marked neck, smouldering with desire.  
It's obvious you're not looking at yourself, or the salacious position Jumin has put you in. All you can do is look at him and the obsession in his slate grey eyes as his vision pores over your reflection. His gaze traces your body, over your bare breasts, now pink from his rough play, appreciating them with the finesse he pulls off so easily. His gaze is momentary, however, as it travels further down your body, zeroing in on his prize for waiting so long to have you.  
Your pussy, naked and slick with wetness, opens for him like a delicate flower, blooming only for him.  
His gaze fixates on your most intimate gift, a ravenous hunger behind his eyes.  
You feel him pull your knees apart further, causing your pussy lips to spread, revealing every single detail of your aching, tingling sex to him.  
The erection pressing into your ass has only hardened more since Jumin pulled you into his lap, and feeling it grind against you is the best form of torture you can imagine. You are so close to feeling his cock against you, inside you.  
"Look at your pussy in the mirror." Jumin commands, pulling you back with a quick readjustment.  
His cock now stands between your thighs, stiff and attentive, and you have to hold back a moan of intense want as you follow Jumin's direction with a rush of passion.

Your eyes move to your reflection, taking a quick glance at the reflection of your pornographic pose. You can see your cunt, dripping wet and clenching as Jumin's cock twitches, jumping toward your folds.  
It's so perverse and lewd that you try to look away in shyness, but your body seizes when Jumin speaks again.  
"No," he says sternly, "I want you to watch as I fuck you. Don't forget that you are only mine."  
You nod meekly again. You don't think you could ever think of anyone after the way Jumin is making you feel.  
Your eyes stay plastered on the reflection of the mirror, and watch as Jumin finally takes your hips in his hands, leaving your legs spread wide apart, before he guides you to his cock.

The head of his cock presses against your opening and you seethe a moan of anticipation. You can feel his cock's heat against your sensitive, keen cunt, rubbing at your tingling skin. You can feel his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart, every rush of blood just for you.  
His hips lift as he angles yours down, and all at once, his cock is inside you.

A groan of pleasure comes from Jumin's mouth as he bites at your shoulder again, and you harmonize with him, moaning as his length sears through you. Your pussy clenches against his cock as it draws out of you, and Jumin thrusts his hips up again. You can see his cock sliding in and out of your spread pussy, and the sight turns you on more than it should.  
Your hips slam down against Jumin's lap, increasing in tempo as he speeds up; neither one of you will last very long at this rate. Your whole body seems to vibrate with pleasure as Jumin fucks you hard, his fingers grasping and grabbing at every inch of flesh he can while you watch him do it in the mirror.  
His cock tenses inside you as your pussy contracts against his shaft, willing him to cum and give you what you've dreamt of for so long. You want him to cum inside you while you ride him and cum, too. You want his cum to leak out of your pussy, and your body to feel the ghost of him for days afterward.  
Your fingers migrate to your clit, rubbing it with the pad of your middle finger, moaning loudly as soon as you start pleasuring yourself at the same time Jumin's cock is thrusting in your pussy.  
Your increase in volume has Jumin's pace picking up, and his moans becoming more intense. His body slams into yours, fucking you harder than you'd ever imagined he would. He's relentless, and you're getting off on watching your pussy getting abused by him.

"Jumin!" You scream, unable to hold back your orgasm any longer. "Aa-a-ahhh!" Your nipples stiffen and your body arches against his one last time as your orgasm takes your pussy by storm, giving you so much pleasure that you can't do anything but close your eyes, tip back your head and allow the feeling to overcome your entire body.  
"Ha..ahhh..!" His body reacts violently to your orgasm, giving him the last little push to give him release, too. He groans lasciviously, clutching at your body as his cock twitches and throbs, spewing his cum deep inside you. He holds you tightly, keeping you in his lap until the last pump of his thick, hot seed spills itself inside you.  
You're both sweaty and panting by the time either of you think to move.

Jumin's grip around your hips and midsection loosen shakily, and he shifts you to lie on the bed.  
You collapse readily, your mind a blur as you run your fingers over Jumin's love bites. You know they're going to turn into black and blue bruises before tomorrow, and you're going to have to hide them at work.

Jumin stands up and smiles at you, beads of cum still on his cock as he reaches for his discarded blazer. "Stay like that for a moment," he tells you.  
You oblige, curiously, as he slips his hand into the pocket of his blazer to produce his phone.  
He snaps a photo of your blushing face and marked neck, and smirks as he logs into the messenger, and silently uploads it to the chatroom with the caption: 'She's Mine.'

Jumin leans down to kiss your lips once more, climbing on top of you after setting his phone on your nightstand. It vibrates angrily almost immediately - but Jumin doesn't care, and neither do you.  
As the kiss deepens, it's backed by the near constant buzz of Jumin's phone. He pulls away briefly to smirk at you with his cat-like grin, and whispers the words, "I told you I'd make you scream," into your ear.  
And then, round two begins.


End file.
